Family Moments
by Sincerely C
Summary: Vegeta has a rather nurturing side? Goku a child at heart? Humorous and heartwarming family moments within. A collection of relatively short, family oneshots.
1. A Day With Daddy

***-*Hello. Disclaimer, I own none of these characters, or the show or stuff. Anyway, I wanted to write a one shot about Vegeta and his son, hope you like it, if not. Don't hate appreciate. Anyway… Bye! **

Trunks was exhausted from training. He had been at it for two hours now (the whole day in six-year-old time.)

"Dad, I'm tiiiired," the lavender haired boy whined.

"What?" We've only been at it for two hours," Vegeta responded, confused by his son's weakness.

"But I don't want to train anymore," a tear forming in his sky blue eyes.

"Ugh. Fine, but you have to take a bath and then a nap, none of that sitting in front of the TV and telling me your bored in a half hour. This made Trunks think hard, he really was tired, but he hated baths and naps.

"Hmm."

"You have three seconds or I choose for you."

"Uhh."

"Three"

"Err."

"Two"

"Um"

"One."

"You are taking the bath and the nap." He added.

"No! I choose…"

"Too late, you're taking a bath and a nap," he interrupted. Trunks was about to let a flood of tears loose for the whole world to see and hear, but he knew there was no point in arguing, his father couldn't be moved. He hated it when his mother went on business trips.

"I don't here bathing!" Trunks swallowed hard, he had turned on the water, but he had kept his clothes on, hoping his father would leave so he could sneak out. He was about to when he heard the man apparently waiting for him to finish.

"Don't make me come in there and bathe you myself, because I won't be pleased." Trunks reluctantly stripped down and got in the warm water, watching with distain as his beloved layer of filth that he had built up over the last week with Goten, washed away. He grabbed the washcloth and began to scrub his face and body with it, trying his best not to cry.

Vegeta never really did get why Trunks hated taking baths, they weren't painful, and they were actually kind of relaxing, not that he would admit to a soul that he enjoyed taking baths. Not even his mate knew such a disgraceful detail.

Trunks had finished the painful torture that his father put him through, and dried himself off with one of the white, fluffy towels that his mother kept around the house. Defeated, he proclaimed that he was done and walked out of the room wrapped in the fluffy towel. His father got up from the chair he had placed next to the door, and picked up the boy's training robes before escorting him to bed like a prisoner. He waited outside of the door for the boy to change and only reentered when his super sensitive ears picked up the rustle of Trunks' fighter plane pajamas against his blue, plaid comforter.

"Now you have a nice nap son."

"Dad?" Trunks' asked gingerly, hoping to not annoy his powerful, sayain father.

"What son?"

"I was kind of hoping you could read me a story…"

"If it will make you sleep, fine." After going through the bookshelf by the boy's bed and finding books about sad puppies and energetic cats, he lost all respect for himself as a father.

"How about I tell you a story about one of the battles I was in instead?"

"Yes!" the little boy replied eagerly, and Vegeta was unspeakably proud of the twinkle in the boy's eyes and the admiration he had of his father.

**I know it's not very good. But I try, and I wanted a story that incorporated two of my favorite characters. But it was just a one shot, and please tell me if you like it, or what I should change for future stories. Hope it wasn't so corny you died. If so, I guess you can't read this apology, and I apologize to your family/loved ones. Bye!**


	2. Goku the Four Year Old

*-* Hope you enjoy the story; It was yet another idea that randomly came to me. And don't worry I don't own DBZ. *Sniff. Bye!

"But ChiChi, I don't waaant too!" Goku whined.

"I don't care what you want! We are going shopping and that is final! And quit whining! Goten doesn't whine as much as you do! ChiChi went off in one of her moods again, she hated it when Goku acted like a child. He tried one more time to get out of it, but ChiChi flashed her famous frying pan and he quieted down, giving in to defeat.

After managing to get Goku, Goten, and Gohan into the car, she got into the drivers seat and took off.

"So where are we going mom?" Gohan asked curiously.

"The toy store for Trunks' birthday gift."

Instantly there was a chant of, "Toys, toys, toys!" from both Goten and Goku. ChiChi and Gohan both looked at Goku in awe.

"What? I like toys."

After a long and awkward car ride, they had made it to the Toy Palace, where they piled out of the car, and both Goku and Goten went rushing in.

ChiChi looked at her oldest son, begging him with her eyes. He simply nodded.

"Good, so you say no to your brother when he asks for something, and I'll say no to your father." They looked at eachother one last time before heading into the large building; this was going to be a long day.

After hours of, "Gohan can I have this?" "No." and "ChiChi can I have this?" "No." ChiChi had finally found a toy for her best friend's son.

"Okay, we got what we came for, it's time to go."

"But"

"No buts!" she chastised.

"If we leave now, we can go get lunch." She bargained, praying it would work.

"All three boys yelled, "Yay!" She looked at her oldest son and was a little bit surprised.

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm hungry."

"Fine, lets just go, you three drive me crazy, and they headed out for some food.

***-* And there you have it. Bye!**


	3. Theme Park Blues

***-*I decided to do another Vegeta story that was a little more in character, which ****DarkSacredJewelXoX pointed out to me that my first one wasn't. So I have to dedicate this story to you DarkSacredJewelXoX. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Bye! P.S. I still own none of DBZ I r sad.**

Vegeta looked around the vast area. There were stands that had games and were lined with fluffy stuffed animals, people in large animal costumes varying in pink and yellow and blue. He saw rides that looked big and tall and scary to a five or six year old, but not to a full-grown man. He saw sticks covered in clouds of pink sugar, and Vegeta asked himself for a moment if he had died and gone to hell.

"Welcome to Kiddy World kids!" said a muffled, goofy sounding voice from a pink dog suit.

"Yay!" was all that Goten and Trunks said as they ran off into the theme park, Vegeta was starting to wish he had won the bet.

**Flashback***-*

"_You couldn't go a whole day without training!" Bulma yelled exasperated. "All you ever do is train, train, train! I spend all day with Trunks and you just train all day in that stupid gravity room. I'm starting to wish I never built it!"_

"_I could go without a day of training easily if I wanted to! You complain all day long about this and that, and you wonder why I stay in the training room all day!"_

"_How dare you!" and with that, she slapped her husband across the face, and though she used all her strength, it still wasn't enough to make him flinch. "Fine then! You go a whole day without training, and I go a whole day without complaining. And whoever gives in first has to take Trunks and Goten to Kiddy World!"_

**Flashback End***-*

If only he hadn't snuck into the gravity room for just a few moments to get a couple hundred push-ups in. Bulma of course found him, and she had won. If he hadn't, then he wouldn't be here with the brats, wondering how long till he blasted someone's, or his own, head off. He felt a tug on his leg, and he looked down to see an unknown child looking up at him.

"What do you want?"

"Why is your hair like that mister?" Though the prince of sayains was proud, he wasn't a very vain man, but his hair was extremely important to him and he didn't exactly appreciate this brat mocking him.

"I use the souls of naughty little boys like yourself to keep it standing up," he said with a smirk on his face. This sent the child crying and running away from the scary man. And after dirty looks from a few people, and him scowling back at them, Vegeta went off to find a corner to hide in until this day was over. Of course just as he found the perfect spot to sulk, a Beep, Beep, Beep, sounded from his watch. Instantly his wife's face appears on the screen.

"Are you having fun?" she asked mockingly as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well so far I've managed not to kill anyone, but I did send a little boy off crying in the first five minutes," he said quiet proud.

"Of course you did. Where are the kids?"

"I don't know, the last time I saw them, they were running off into the park," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Vegeta! You can't leave a five and a six year old boy off into a huge theme park! They could get kidnapped!"

"Should I be so lucky," He replied

"You're a monster! Now go find them and stay with them for the rest of the day!"

"You really do hate me, don't you woman?"

"Just do it!"

"But…"and then, beep, and her face disappeared as the time returned. He despised the fact that his mate would make her point, and then disappear before he could rebuttal. He had been here for an hour now and he was ready to leave, he sensed out the ki's of the boys he had to find, and discovered they were, together of course, on the roller coaster just east of him. He took to the air to the amazement of the other people around, and he landed at the ride's exit, waiting for them to get off.

"That was fun Trunks."

"I know right." They continued their conversation until Goten bumped into someone's leg.

"I'm sorry Sir… Wait Vegeta?" He looked up to see his best friend's father was the person he had bumped into. He didn't look murderous, but he still looked displeased enough to make Goten back a foot or two away from the man.

"Time to go brats."

"But Dad," Trunks whined. "But Vegeta," Goten whined as well "We don't wanna!" They whined in complete sync with eachother. He looked at the faces that would warm the hearts of most people, however Vegeta was not most people. But he didn't want to make a scene, which would waste time and energy that he didn't really want to use.

"Listen up, because I'm making you this offer once. We can leave now and I can get you brats ice cream before we go home. Or I can drag you out of here kicking and screaming." They glanced at eachother before chanting, "Ice cream, ice cream!"

He hated children so much, but he knew he would hate the look of victory on Bulma's face even more if he came home looking like he had the worst day ever, so he did his best to keep the children happy. And was extremely pleased to see the look of defeat on Bulma's face when he came in with two ecstatic and exhausted children trailing behind him. Another victory for the Prince of Sayains.

***-* I know it was a little bit corny, but he was more Vegeta-ish if that is a word which I know it's not but still…I thought it was cute anyway. Hope you liked it, and please review. Next time. Bye!**


	4. A Sensitive Area

*-*This is a little humor story that I thought up, I know it doesn't really fit well with the others, but it is still about a family in a way, let's think of this as an extremely painful family quarrel. I own nothing. Bye!

Trunks stood in front of his father, listening to every insult he threw at him. At sixteen years old, Trunks was developing a keen distaste for his father's constant criticism of him and his best friend. He was getting extremely tired of his father's remarks on their weakness, and uselessness, and stupidity. He was dying to shut his father up with a swift punch to the jaw, but waited to see if he could do it and live. Goten was standing there, completely tuning out Vegeta's angry rants. He couldn't care less about Trunks' father's disapproval. He looked over to his best friend and saw a dangerous fire in his eyes. He shot him a look as if to say, "Don't do anything stupid Trunks," but that look couldn't put a stop to the extremely stupid, and potentially life threatening act that Trunks was about to perform.

"I don't understand why I waste my time with you when all you do is mmph!" Goten stared in complete awe at his friend as Trunks' knee collided with a very, very _sensitive_ area. Vegeta's eyes bugged out and tripled in size as he gasped for air that refused to enter his lungs, dry heaving and nearly convulsing on the ground due to the super strength that Trunks not only possessed, but used in this particular maneuver. Trunks looked down at his father and an extremely happy, and almost goofy, grin spread across his face before he took off into the sky, hoping to get to the other side of the planet by the time that Vegeta was able to fly again.

After nearly thirty minutes of rolling on the ground and moaning in pain, Vegeta finally got to his feet and stumbled towards the door, knowing that he wouldn't be able to walk for another two hours, much less fly. Goten finally snapped out of the shock and helped Vegeta inside the house to be cared for by Bulma and his daughter. Goten helped him to the couch before going out the door to chase after Trunks. As he took to the air, and began to fly in the direction of his best friend's ki, he heard Bulma scream out, "He did what!" Oh ya, his friend was a dead man.

On the other side of the planet, Trunks sat in a desert cave, thinking about what he had just done. It may have felt good, and seemed like a good idea at the time, but he now realized that not only could he never see his family or friends again, but he had just signed his death certificate. He cradled his head in his hands, wishing so bad that he could undo what he had just done, praying that Vegeta would make his death quick, even though he knew his father would torture him slowly for an offense as severe as this one.

Goten had been flying for two or three hours, struggling to get a good reading on his friends ki, it was so well hidden, and so far away that he wasn't sure he would ever find him. But as he came close to giving up, a yellow blur rushed by him, and threw him about a hundred feet closer to the ground. He realized that not only had Vegeta recovered and gone super sayain to find Trunks, but he was having better luck sensing him out. Desperate to get to Trunks and attempt to help him, Goten quickly changed into super sayain and flew off following the extreme energy level of the homicidal sayain.

Trunks could feel it, the energy emanated for thousands of miles, that was Vegeta and Vegeta was angry. Rather than trying to run away the boy walked outside of the cave and let his energy level rise just enough for his father to pinpoint his location. Vegeta rushed for him and landed only seconds later. He had a murderous look in his eyes and Trunks' were dead, or at least preparing to be.

"All I ask is that you obliterate me now."

"Now why would I do that?" Vegeta smiled evilly, and Trunks swallowed hard, he knew that the last hour or so of his life were going to be extremely painful. "I will let you live on one condition."

"And what is th…" he knew exactly what the condition was, and he would rather die than let super sayain Vegeta do that to his sensitive area. " No deal!" and with that he flew off. But Vegeta was faster than him and grabbed young Trunks by the leg, pulling him towards the gloved fist that awaited him. Goten landed just in time to see the fist hit its target, he watched as his best friends eyes nearly popped out of his head before he passed out from shear pain. There was no recovering from that.

***-* Owww. I'm sorry if you found this story distasteful and with crude humor, I promise that it is out of my system and will not happen again. *Hangs head in shame* Bye!**


	5. A Revealing Nightmare

*-*Though the custody battle has been fierce, I still don't own DBZ. *Sadness. Anyway, this is a small story that I made when I was just flat out bored, so enjoy. Bye!

Goten woke up with a start. He'd had a nightmare that he couldn't quite remember, but he didn't want to go back to sleep. Why couldn't he have had Trunks sleep over? He would have gone right back to sleep with his best friend by his side. He then looked over to Gohan's bed, hoping that he could climb in there with him, but it was empty. Goten was even more scared now, had someone got his big brother? He closed the window that he didn't remember being open when he fell asleep, and locked it tight to make sure no bad guys could get in. Three-year-old Goten tiptoed over to his daddy's room, his blanket trailing behind him. He felt nice and warm in the footy pajamas that Trunks would always make fun of and this comforted him for some strange reason. He opened his parents' bedroom door just a crack, allowing himself to climb in between them. He attached himself to his father's chest for warmth and comfort, as he gently drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Goten woke up with a jerk as he felt himself moving, but his body remained still. He opened one eye to see the sunlight peeking through the shutters, blinding him. He opened the other eye to see that he was still wrapped around his father's chest, apparently unknown to Goku.

"Daddy?"

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Goku called out confused. "Oh hey there little buddy! How'd you get down there?" he asked looking down to find Goten still hooked onto his chest.

"I had a nightmare," he stated as his father lowered him onto the kitchen table.

"Good morning Goku, Goten," ChiChi said as she began cooking the eggs for breakfast. She was always the first one to rise. "Honey, when I woke up, you were on your father what happened?" Goten simply repeated his answer and ChiChi looked at him seriously. "Oh, why didn't you crawl in bed with your brother?"

"He wasn't there mommy."

"What?" was all she said as she stormed to her sons' room.

Gohan had been waiting for this moment; he had snuck out with Videl a little after two in the morning, and had stayed out all night. He had attempted to get into his empty room, but the window had been locked. He had been watching his mother through the front window, waiting for an opportunity to sneak back in. Little did he know that they were heading for the same room he was.

"Oh my gosh! Where could he have gone?" Gohan creaked open his door, and quietly snuck back in, not making a sound until he looked up to see his angry mother's face and let out a yelp. He knew exactly how much trouble he was in, and he cringed at the thought of what punishments his mother would cook up.

"I remember now!" Goten shouted out. "A lady opened the window and stole Gohan! And then there was a toy eating monster or something."

"You are in so much trouble young man!" Gohan looked at his brother in confusion, wondering what he was talking about, but before he was able to ask, he found himself being drug away by the ear by ChiChi. And as that happened, Goku and Goten went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

***-* I know, it sucks! I have been having the worst time writing these, turns out it's hard to get inspired when you sit in your room all day looking for ideas. I apologize for the horribleness of this story. Please don't hate me forever. Bye! * More sadness.**


	6. Water Balloons

*-*This is a little one shot that was inspired by Prove Her Worthy, by Leelo Forever. It's a really good story that I enjoyed. If you read it, you'll get where the inspiration came from. Anyway, I don't own DBZ or Prove Her Worthy, so ya. Bye! The title is there because it's too big for the chapter names.

Water Balloons Don't Hurt People, People Hurt People

By, Cman2525

Trunks and Goten stood on the roof of Trunks' home on the Capsule Corp. compound with a bag of colorful water balloons in between them.

"How long until someone walks outside Trunks?"

"I don't know, but quite being a baby."

"I'm not a baby," he mumbled while he pouted with his lower lip sticking out.

"Whatever just shut up and wait," suddenly the door creaked open and the boys took there positions on either side of the bag of balloons. As they emptied the bag's contents onto the unsuspecting target, Trunks caught a glimpse of spiky black hair and his heart stopped.

Vegeta was heading out to train again after a lunch that his loving wife, Bulma, had made for him. Vegeta wasn't usually in a good mood, but today was one of the few that graced the Brief family every now and then. As he stepped outside the door the first balloon popped on his head, spraying him with water, and as he quickly fell out of his good mood, more landed on him not only soaking him, but also getting his hair so wet that it fell in front of his face, losing all of the spike that it naturally had. He looked up to see Goten looking down in horror and Trunks with a wet spot on his pants that was not caused by the balloons. The man floated up to the balcony, going slower than he normally would for a dramatic effect that made the boys want to throw themselves off of the edge.

"Now who decided that it would be a good idea to drop water balloons on me?" Vegeta asked calmly, which they knew was the silence before the storm.

"We weren't trying to Vegeta! Honest. We were um trying to get. Um,"

"Goku!" Trunks yelled out, completing his friend's sentence.

"Is that so?"

"Ya, we were trying to prank him but we must of mistaken you for him," Trunks explained hoping that this would ease his father's anger, knowing they were trying to prank his rival.

"So your telling me that you mistook me for that idiot, weakling Kakarot!" Trunks' plan was not working too well. Vegeta grabbed his son and Goten by the backs of their shirts, whisking them away at a high speed towards Dende knows where. Trunks was terrified, wondering what kind of torture his father was going to put him through. The altitude, speed, and shear terror were enough to knock the seven-year-old boy out, leaving his six-year-old friend to do the same.

They both woke up with a shake that Vegeta delivered, no doubt wanting them awake for their torture. They were still groggy as he dropped the two into what they realized was not boiling lava, or a snake pit, or the hard ground, but freezing, cold water. They flailed around, seeing icebergs and glaciers around them, feeling their hearts slowing down inside of their chests before being plucked out of the water by the amused sayain. With a smirk on his face, Vegeta asked them both, "Doesn't feel too good does it?" They shook their heads, still shivering as he let out a maniacal laugh before returning them home. They passed out again as he flew back, waking up feeling much warmer than before and hearing a loud, "You did what? You threw them in freezing cold water! Do you know how much trouble I'll get in if Goten catches a cold, do you know how much trouble _you'll _catch if either of them gets sick? Sometimes you are so thoughtless!" She walked over to the now awake boys as Vegeta scowled and walked back to his gravity room. "Hey boys. Are you guys okay?" They nodded their heads. "Are you gonna pull any more pranks after what happened today?" They shook their heads. "Good. See Vegeta, they… Ugh, he left again! Well I'm glad you two learned your lessons. Now go back to sleep, you two must be exhausted," they closed their eyes and drifted back to sleep.

***-* I hope I'm getting back into my groove with this one, this one didn't feel so pushed, and it came to me like my first ones did. I'm hoping it's good, and that you guys enjoy it, because you're the ones I write this for. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, I need to know if I've still got it. Bye!**


End file.
